


birthday breakfast

by ratbandaid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (but it's not as bad as bad as he thinks), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, felix's terrible horrible no good very bad birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbandaid/pseuds/ratbandaid
Summary: Felix wakes up to the smell of something burning in the kitchen. Worse, he slept through his alarm, so he’s going to be late for work.And even worse still, Sylvain isn’t lying in bed beside him, clinging to him and begging to stay just a touch longer, his hand gently combing through Felix’s long locks. His mind lingers on how much he craves Sylvain’s touch, on his stubbly chin pricking at Felix as he comes in for a warm, good morning kiss, one hand in his hair and the other gently caressing his hip and slowly dipping lower and lower until—Oh, great. Now he’s horny, and he’s on a tight schedule with a house that’s potentially burning down to the ground.-----happy(very late skdjflsdf)birthday felix, u mean lil catboy bitch!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	birthday breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> haven't had time to work on my multi-chaptered wips lately because of classes, but it was!!! felix's birthday!!! so i had to write something!!! ~~waaa i missed writing so much aaaaaa :(~~
> 
> i'm really late to the party (as always), but still!! here's my thing!!!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Felix wakes up to the smell of something burning in the kitchen. Worse, he slept through his alarm, so he’s going to be late for work.

And even worse still, Sylvain isn’t lying in bed beside him, clinging to him and begging to stay just a touch longer, his hand gently combing through Felix’s long locks. His mind lingers on how much he craves Sylvain’s touch, on his stubbly chin pricking at Felix as he comes in for a warm, good morning kiss, one hand in his hair and the other gently caressing his hip and slowly dipping lower and lower until—

Oh, great. Now he’s fucking horny, and he’s on a tight schedule with a house that’s potentially burning down to the ground.

Felix’s day is already off to one hell of a start.

Felix springs out of bed and throws on a shirt and a pair of pants he found on the ground because he’ll be damned if he walks out into a fire partially naked and potentially comes face-to-face with firefighters. As he wiggles into his pants, stumbling and hopping around as he makes his way to the bedroom door, he nearly trips over their poor cat, who darts out of the way and stares at him, as if to scold, _hey! watch it!_

Felix lets out a string of curses as he pulls up his pants and finally rushes out to his first priority, that acrid, burning smell emanating from right outside his door. Upon flinging open the bedroom door, he’s greeted by the shrill sound of the fire alarm screeching, a small plume of dark smoke, and the sound of their fire extinguisher being sprayed, accompanied by Sylvain cursing up a storm.

Felix’s heart practically stops in his chest at the sight.

“Sylvain?” Felix calls out with a small cough, swatting the smoke out of his face and making his way to the kitchen. “Sylvain!”

“I’m here!” Sylvain replies, followed by a particularly hard blast from their fire extinguisher. Felix enters the kitchen and makes his way to where he sees the faint silhouette of his lover.

Luckily, it seems that Sylvain had the mind to open up a few windows, so that as time passes, the smoke fades from the air inside the house. Whatever was burning must not have been too big because by the time that Felix makes his way to the kitchen, most of the smoke’s been cleared out.

Felix finds Sylvain standing in front of the stove, looking exhausted. His hair, normally tousled to achieve that charming and boyish look, is a mess and is full of fly-aways. Parts of the apron Sylvain’s wearing—since when did they have such a tight and frilly apron around their house?—are dirty, covered in food and even a little charred at parts. And he’s covered in sweat.

Surprisingly—or maybe not, knowing Sylvain and knowing how much Felix loves this loser—it’s far from an unattractive look. It’s honestly unbelievable—and a bit unfair, if Felix is honest—how Sylvain just makes things look good and _work_ for him.

Dumbstruck, all Felix can do is lock eyes with Sylvain and raise an eyebrow.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Sylvain says sheepishly.

Felix stares at the oven, cracked open a touch, where the remnants of whatever was burning is still letting off a small trail of black smoke. The smoky smell of burnt food is still thick in the air.

“I, uh, tried to make you breakfast in bed,” Sylvain continues, following Felix’s gaze. “Y’know, to surprise you. It… didn’t end so well.” Sylvain laughs a little. “Happy birthday, Felix.”

Felix blinks. Then he realizes that it is, indeed, his birthday.

He lets out a sigh and rubs his temples, but it’s hard to bite back the smile that tugs at his lips. “Sylvain. Did you really go through all that trouble—and nearly burn the place down— _just_ because it’s my birthday?”

Sylvain smiles. “Well, yeah. I wanted to do something special for you. You always tell me not to get you anything and not to do anything special, but come on—you can’t expect me to let you get away with another boring birthday.”

“So you decided to remedy my ‘boring’ birthday. By burning the house down.”

“Not intentionally, but hey, it still ended up being something to remember, right?” Sylvain closes the distance between them and leans forward, smiling almost cockily.

“Dumbass.” Felix reaches forward and cups Sylvain’s face in his hands. Sylvain smiles at him, his eyes lidded and his smile relaxed. Felix squishes Sylvain’s cheeks in his hands a little tighter in reply, and Sylvain just laughs. “You’re actually a dumbass.”

“But I’m _your_ dumbass, aren’t I?”

Felix lets out a small huff out of an emotion between faux-exasperation and actual exasperation, but the longer he looks at Sylvain—with his hair a mess and with a smudge of ash on his cheek and with such a genuinely look to his face all while he wears that stupid, ‘sexy’ apron on—the more he finds himself so amused and so ridiculously _endeared._

Felix finds himself laughing, a quiet chuckle that brings a bright and adoring look to Sylvain’s eyes. As his laughter fades, Felix’s lips form a small smile, and he presses his forehead to Sylvain’s. “Yeah,” he says quietly.

Sylvain leans forward a little, his eyelids fluttering shut. His lips stop just short of Felix’s lips, and Felix meets him halfway, pressing his lips to Sylvain’s. Sylvain’s warm lips feel like they’re melting into his, but when Felix moves to deepen the kiss, Sylvain pulls away.

“Hold on. Let me make you breakfast like I planned to.”

Felix frowns. “Wait. I actually have to get to work. I overslept, and I’m running late.”

The second the words leave his mouth, the more the urgency to get to work hits. He has an excuse for being late—his house could have fucking burned down because of his stupid partner—but he still needs to get there in a relatively timely manner. He’s hardly dressed, he still needs to wash up, and he needs to drive but by now, the fucking traffic is going to unbearable, and damn, he’s going to be so hungry when he gets to the office and—

“Felix.” Sylvain’s hand circles Felix’s wrist, a grounding feeling. His racing pulse starts to calm down once he feels Sylvain’s large hands around his wrist, once he locks eyes with Sylvain. “Don’t worry. I called in sick for you before you woke up.”

Felix stares at Sylvain blankly. “You what?”

“I wanted you to take the day off for your birthday and really enjoy today, so I called in a favor with Dimitri so you could get a ‘sick’ day.” Sylvain smiles. “He says happy birthday, by the way.”

Relief floods Felix’s body, and tension slips away from his body. “You…”

“Me?” Sylvain smiles.

Felix sighs. “You’re such an idiot,” he says. _Thanks,_ he means.

Sylvain just hums in amusement as he moves to the refrigerator. “Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I’ll make you a breakfast sandwich. Does that sound okay?”

Felix grunts, and Sylvain rightfully assumes it as assent and starts taking out food from the fridge, like eggs, bacon, spinach, and tomatoes.

“What were you trying to make anyway?”

Sylvain chuckles as he starts washing his vegetables and cutting them. “Just trying to make some biscuits, but I guess I left something in there and it caught on fire or something.”

“Isn’t clearing out the oven one of the first things you should do before putting anything in there?” Felix clicks his tongue and steps behind Sylvain, gently looping his arms around Sylvain’s waist and peeking over at Sylvain’s hands as he works. “I can’t believe you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sylvain flippantly waves his concerns away. “I’ll do it right and be more careful next time. Promise.”

Felix isn't worried. He doesn't mind any situation that they're in as long as they're together. Even if Sylvain burnt down their house and all of their things, Felix doesn't think he would have it in himself to be all that mad, as long as he and Sylvain—and their cat—made it out safely.

Besides, Sylvain promised to be careful with the oven now, and he's kept all of his promises to Felix so far anyway. Nonetheless, he replies, “Whatever. If you burn the house down, I’m breaking up with you.”

Sylvain feigns a hurt gasp. “Felix, that’s so mean!” He smiles anyway. “But I don’t think you would.”

“Yeah?” Felix muses. “Try me.”

“So you’ll let me burn the house down?”

“Ugh. You’re the worst,” Felix huffs, but he squeezes his arms a little tighter around his lover, earning a laugh from Sylvain.

A comfortable silence between the two begins to settle in. Sylvain starts to hum a tune, just one of the many songs on the playlist that he made for Felix, as he starts cooking. Felix shuts his eyes, reveling in the low rumble of his humming and the gentle vibration in Sylvain’s back. It’s soothing, and the smell of the food is nice.

But at the same time, Felix can’t help but to feel a little devious, a lingering feeling of desire from when he woke up this morning and Sylvain wasn’t there with him. He’s feeling a little selfish, craving Sylvain—his steady, strong hands, his warm lips and eager tongue, every inch of him. Maybe Sylvain was right—it is his birthday, so he should do something special right?

Felix shifts one of his hands up from around Sylvain’s waist to sneak under the stupid apron Sylvain’s wearing, and he realizes something.

It’s honestly incredible how Felix hadn’t noticed earlier—to be fair, he was dealing with the sheer panic that his idiot boyfriend might have burnt the house down while he was sleeping—but Sylvain is completely naked beneath the apron, a fact that both makes him want to laugh aloud and also lovingly slap Sylvain upside the head because _had Sylvain really thought Felix would have liked something as embarrassing as this?_

Well, unfortunately, he’s right. Felix is very much enjoying the sight of his boyfriend’s firm muscles, and after the fire, Felix can’t help but to admire the disheveled look to Sylvain—the unkempt hair and the hickeys from a few nights before and the sheen of sweat to Sylvain’s skin, much reminiscent of the many nights they’ve spent together. It sends a satisfying chill down Felix’s spine, leaving him yearning for more.

Felix gently runs his fingers over the slight ridges of his abs and feels his pecs, grazing his nipples. Felix lets out a soft exhale against the back of Sylvain’s neck, and Sylvain shudders a little, shifting his head aside as if to bare his neck to him.

He shifts his other hand down, feels the faint trail of hair leading downwards. Felix leans forward and presses his lips against Sylvain’s shoulder as he gently takes Sylvain’s dick into his hand. Sylvain hums appreciatively, and his dick hardens just a touch, twitching excitedly when Felix gives it a gentle squeeze and moves his hand along it. First, slowly, but as Sylvain gets harder, Felix starts to move faster, starts to grip just a little tighter. He runs his thumb across the tip and feels warm, sticky precum starting to leak from it.

He mouths another kiss against the nape of Sylvain’s neck and grazes his teeth there. He licks where he’d just kissed and gently sucks on the sensitive skin, over and over, desperate to claim Sylvain as his. Sylvain jolts with a gasp.

Warmth starts to subtly pool at the bottom of Felix’s stomach, seeing Sylvain like this. And the more he thinks of what they’ll do, the more aroused he feels. After a particularly good stroke, Sylvain lets out a small gasp, his hips stuttering forward into Felix’s hand, Felix feels the pants he’d thrown on so hastily earlier get tighter around the front.

Felix only stops what he’s doing when he realizes that they’re currently in front of a heated stove. He suddenly lets go of Sylvain, who was starting to push back against the front of Felix’s pants with the curve of his ass, against Felix’s erection.

“Felix?”

“The stove,” Felix says, and Sylvain practically jumps, moving to shut off the stove, where the eggs on the pan are starting to blacken at the edges.

Sylvain lets out a sigh and sets his spatula aside. “Fuck,” he says, a little breathlessly. He laughs. “I forgot.”

“I know.” Felix lets out a small huff of amusement and pulls him in closer.

Sylvain fills the gap between them quickly, his lips crashing into Felix’s. Felix is quick to reciprocate, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss as he lets his hands roam Sylvain’s fit body. As Sylvain’s hot breaths meet his, Sylvain tugs at the waistband of Felix’s pants, his lips curving into a small smirk.

Felix pulls away from the kiss and disentangles himself from Sylvain. He takes a quick moment to appreciate the flush on Sylvain’s face and the way it’s spreading down his ears and even parts of his neck and chest. Felix silently gestures with his head to the bedroom, a single nod in that direction, smirking to himself when he sees Sylvain’s dick twitch with arousal.

Once in the bedroom, Felix wastes no time merging his lips with Sylvain’s once again, pulling that stupid apron off Sylvain and wriggling out of his own pants hastily and tossing them aside. While they kiss, Sylvain gives Felix a small shove onto the bed. Sylvain’s lips travel from Felix’s lips to his neck to his chest. He peppers a trail of soft butterfly kisses, warm and wet, down Felix’s lithe body, and Felix lets out soft breaths as arousal wracks his body over and over.

Sylvain flicks his half-lidded gaze up at Felix and smiles, licking his lips exaggeratively before he tugs at the waistband of Felix’s underwear. Sylvain caresses Felix’s hard bulge through the thin fabric and pulls the underwear down slowly, watching appreciatively as Felix’s erect dick pops out.

Felix shudders with pleasure when Sylvain presses his lips to the tip and then licks a stripe along the underside of his dick. He holds Felix’s hips down with his hands as he envelops him with his mouth, never letting his lust-filled gaze leave Felix’s for too long.

When Sylvain fits all of Felix’s dick in his mouth with a soft gag, his dick reaching the back of Sylvain’s throat, Felix lets out a gasp and jolts upwards, trying to chase that incredible feeling—but Sylvain’s still holding his hips down, leaving Felix frustrated. Sylvain hums in amusement. It sends a pleasant vibration along his dick, and Felix jolts up again.

Sylvain’s teasing him, and from how Sylvain’s hand is moving on his own dick, he’s getting off on it.

It’s unbearable—the heat and the warmth of his wet mouth surrounding him while his tongue is slowly caressing him is driving him insane. Felix lets Sylvain tease him a little longer, lets him tease Felix’s dick for as long as Felix can bear. He grips the sheets around him tightly and lets himself lose himself in the feeling of Sylvain’s mouth.

Then, when he can’t take any more of Sylvain’s slow movements, he grips a few locks of Sylvain’s hair and thrusts into his mouth with a gasp.

At first, Sylvain chokes a bit from the sudden change of pace, and his eyes start to water. Instinctively, Felix lets go—but Sylvain grips Felix’s hand and guides it back to his hair. Felix grabs at his hair again and thrusts into Sylvain’s mouth again, this time a little gentler. Sylvain meets him halfway.

Felix thrusts into Sylvain’s mouth, all while Sylvain flicks his tongue up at Felix’s dick and laps at it—all while he looks so pretty with his mouth full, with his cheeks red, with Felix’s fists buried tightly in Sylvain’s hair. Felix has half a mind to pull Sylvain off his dick before he comes, a few strands of his cum streaking Sylvain’s face.

Before Felix can offer Sylvain something to wipe himself off with, Sylvain locks eyes with Felix, wipes the cum off his face with his hand, and licks it clean, even going as far as to swallow and open up his mouth to show that it’s gone.

Felix is pretty spent, but that’s enough to arouse him again.

“Gross. Don’t expect me to kiss you,” he tells Sylvain breathlessly, and Sylvain only chuckles.

“So how do you want me?” Sylvain asks, his voice delightfully raspier, a mischievous glint to his eyes. He straddles Felix and leans in, smirking. “Do you want to fuck me until I can’t stand?” he asks lowly, quietly into Felix’s ear, and Felix feels himself getting harder. “Or do you want me to fuck you until you can’t think?”

Felix shudders, but he levels his gaze with Sylvain’s.

“Fuck me,” he breathes out.

Despite what Felix had said earlier, when Sylvain leans in, Felix is the one who kisses him. He ignores the taste of his own cum on Sylvain’s tongue, instead focusing on the _click_ of the cap on the bottle of lube and the _cold_ and _wet_ feeling of Sylvain’s fingers gently circling his hole. When he pushes the first finger in, Felix pulls away from Sylvain’s kiss with a hiss of pain, to which Sylvain reacts by kissing Felix’s neck, as if to offer an apology. Felix guides Sylvain’s lips back to his.

Sylvain’s gentle, as he always is, moving his fingers in and out gently and slowly stretching him out. While his fingers explore Felix, his other hand fondles Felix’s body, brushing against his hard nipples and sensitive thighs to accompany the sensation of something penetrating him by pleasuring his dick. Felix’s gasps and moans fill the air, and his voice hitches when Sylvain brushes a certain spot in his body that makes him immediately crave more. Sylvain seeks that spot again with his fingers.

But after Sylvain’s inserted three of his fingers and stretched him out thoroughly, he asks, “Are you ready?”

“Hurry up,” Felix replies, embarrassingly needy.

Sylvain presses a kiss to Felix’s lips and then shifts back, aligning himself with Felix’s hole. Felix winces a little and lets out a sharp breath as Sylvain’s dick slowly pushes into him, stretching him more than his fingers would have. It’s a little uncomfortable at first, filling Felix up with a hot, throbbing heat and bordering somewhere between painful and pleasurable, but it hasn’t been too long since he and Sylvain have had sex, so it doesn’t take as long for him to adjust to Sylvain’s size.

Sylvain’s eyes remain glued to Felix’s face, checking for any signs of pain or displeasure as he slowly penetrates him, but Felix gives him a look—a demanding look that simply reads _more_ and _harder_ and _faster_ —and tightens his muscles around Sylvain’s dick. Sylvain chokes out a moan, his hips snapping forward to bury himself deeper in Felix. Felix lets out a moan himself.

As Sylvain moves his hips, thrusting hard and fast enough for the bed to creak noisily beneath them, one hand on Felix’s hip and the other wrapped around his dick, Felix runs a hand over his lover’s body, admiring the taut muscles, his biceps and his pecs and his abs. He admires the flushed, lust-riddled look of pleasure and satisfaction on Sylvain’s face, the low-lidded eyes and the lips parted for soft moans and gasps and pants and the mussed hair from when Felix had gripped his hair and fucked his mouth.

Then Sylvain just _barely_ grazes that sweet spot in Felix’s body again.

Felix jolts and throws his head back. “Fuck,” he gasps out raggedly, moving his hips back to meet Sylvain, to try and guide him to that spot again. “Sylvain, _there,_ ” Felix keens loudly, “fuck, fuck, _fuck._ Right _there_.”

Inside Felix, Sylvain’s dick twitches, and it almost feels like he gets harder upon hearing Felix begging him so frenetically, upon seeing Felix’s composure come apart and revealing his pure desire.

Sylvain captures Felix’s lips with his own, Felix digging his nails into Sylvain’s bare back as Sylvain continues ramming into him, now aiming at that one spot, wrenching gasps and moans from him. Felix feels like he’s babbling nonsense— _yesthereohmygodsylvainmore—_ and he’ll definitely be embarrassed by it later— _goodboysylvainohmygodyesharder_ —but he can’t be bothered by it right now, especially when Sylvain’s doing him _so good_ with the fervor born from the praise.

Felix pulls away from the kiss and focuses on kissing Sylvain’s neck, running his tongue over the sensitive nape and grazing it with his teeth. He’s already left a few, small bright red marks on him from the kitchen, but he wants to leave some more—he wants to show the world that Sylvain is his, that he is Sylvain’s.

The marks will fade, but their love won’t.

Sylvain’s breaths are coming faster, his hips moving faster and more erratically, and he’s got that look to him, where he’s about to come undone. Sylvain and Felix have fucked before, but this is always the hottest part of the act—seeing Sylvain so weak to him, seeing him so desperate, seeing him losing himself to Felix.

“Felix.” His voice is strained. “I’m gonna…” He trails off, panting.

“Cum,” Felix tells him, practically whispering in his ear. “Cum for me.”

Sylvain’s body tenses up. With a few more thrusts, Sylvain practically collapses on top of Felix and buries himself deep inside of him and comes. The sensation of Sylvain’s warm seed seeping inside him as Sylvain pants, clinging to Felix, who feels his own climax wracking his body, the same way that the ocean’s waves violently crash and break against the land, leaving Felix practically trembling in Sylvain’s arms as a cry tears itself from his throat.

They stay like that for a while, unbothered by Felix’s cum smeared along their stomachs or the fact that Sylvain is still deeply buried inside Felix, the fact that Sylvain’s cum is starting to leak out of Felix’s hole and out onto the sheets. They stay in each other’s arms, peppering each other with tired, loving kisses.

“Happy birthday, Felix,” Sylvain murmurs, his voice honeyed and low from their lovemaking. He presses a kiss to Felix forehead, to his cheek. “Love you.” A kiss to his lips. A smile.

Felix holds Sylvain tightly in his arms, pressing his own reserved kiss to Sylvain’s neck, to his jawline. Their lips meet once more before Felix taps at Sylvain’s arm. Sylvain, knowing what Felix is trying to say—because when doesn’t he?—gets up off Felix. Sylvain heads to the bathroom connected to the bedroom—Felix admires the red lines from his fingers down the broad expanse of Sylvain’s back—and returns with a wet towel for Felix, which Felix takes and uses to wipe himself clean.

“Hey, are you hungry?" Sylvain asks with a small smile. "I can make you that sandwich I promised earlier.”

Felix wrinkles his nose as he gives Sylvain a disapproving look. “I don’t trust you in the kitchen anymore. I'm not going to risk you burning the house down again. We're getting delivery."

Sylvain chuckles. "Fine by me. Anything for the birthday boy." Sylvain flops down into bed beside Felix and wraps an arm around him, taking out his phone. 

"But..."

Sylvain hums as he scrolls through the countless restaurants one of the countless food delivery apps to find something that Felix likes. "Yeah, Fe?"

Felix feels his face flush a touch. "While we wait for the food to get here," he says, leaning in against Sylvain, "do you wanna go again?"

Sylvain grins. "Anything for the birthday boy," he repeats, pressing his lips to Felix's.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut! hopefully it isn't too bad sdklfk
> 
> sorry i'm always late (orz) but i still hope you enjoyed! hopefully i'll be around a little longer to update my wips or at least make s'more one shots!!
> 
> ~~also if u know me irl after having read this, no u don't <3 ajslkdfjdg~~


End file.
